Peur des Ombres
by Aconie
Summary: La Wammy accueil les orphelins les plus doués des quatre coins de la planète. Nombreux sont les secrets que recèlent les couloirs du vétuste manoir anglais. Car qui peut savoir ce qui se trame réellement sous le crâne d'un génie ? Ce qui se passe à la nuit tombée derrière la porte close d'un certain dortoir ? Et pour qu'elle raison l'un des pensionnaires à-t-il peur des ombres...?
1. Un jour comme les autres

Rated :M, French, UA, Angst & Hurt/Comfort , chapers: , words: , [Matt, Mello]

 ** **Disclaimer :****

L'univers et les personnages de cette fic sont la propriété de Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata.

 _ ** _ **NA**_**_ _ **:**_

Ma première fic ! elle part un peu dans tous les sens mais j'espère que ça plaira à quelqu'un XD

Les personnages principaux sont OOC, car j'aime bien donner ma propre interprétation de leur relation Mwahahaha…

Il s'agit d'un UA sort of. Je ne suis pas encore sûre pour le rating mais je mets __M__ au cas où :3

PS: Désolée pour la mise en page, je ne suis pas encore habituée au site et je galère un peu T^T et je n'ai pas encore de bêta donc faite comme si vous n'aviez pas vu toutes les horribles fautes de grammaires XP

 ** **Warning**** **:** y aura sûrement du yaoi et peut-être des thèmes perturbants dans la suite de l'histoire donc âmes sensibles

s'abstenir ^^

* * *

 _ _"L names Mello as one of his chief candidates for succession due to a nasty look in his eyes rather than anything related to grades."__

* * *

 ** **8h00:**** Réveil.

J'émerge douloureusement des limbes de mon sommeil et la fatigue qui s'abat immédiatement sur mes épaules, me rappelle que je n'ai dormi que deux à trois heures tout au plus. Les cernes sur mon visage en témoignent et je m'empresse de les dissimuler derrière les épais verres de mes goggles qui ne sont jamais bien loin. L'éclat orangé apaise instantanément la brûlure trop crue de la lumière extérieure sur ma rétine. Je regarde avec irritation les rayons de soleil qui pénètrent dans la chambre par la fenêtre.

Je soupire résigné, chaque matin est une torture.

Je me redresse lentement en essayant d'ignorer les cris de douleur qui se propagent dans tout mon corps et jette un coup d'œil sur le lit d'à côté...Vide. Puis j'entends le bruit de la douche sur ma droite et pendant une bonne minute, je fixe la vapeur blanche qui s'échappe par la porte de la salle de bain. La chaleur moite émanant de cette pièce, contraste avec mes os gelés et me sors peu à peu de ma torpeur. Je profite du léger regain d'adrénaline pour finir de me lever complètement. J'attrape les premiers vêtements que je trouve (une chemise rayée, un jean délavé et une paire de tennis pour changer) et fauche également des gants au passage sans me soucier de la chaleur qu'il fait au-dehors. Je les enfile à la va-vite, sort soigneusement ma PSP de sa cachette (sous les lattes du plancher) pour la glisser dans la poche arrière de mon jean, ramasse mon sac de cours jeté au pied de mon lit et m'éclipse le plus silencieusement possible.

 ** **9h00:**** Début des cours : Physique.

En rentrant en classe après avoir sauté le petit-déjeuner, je me dirige par automatisme au fond de la salle de cours aux allures d'amphithéâtre. Je n'accorde qu'un rapide coup d'œil aux élèves qui m'entourent. Comme d'habitude, Blanche-Neige est assis au premier rang, plongé dans la résolution d'un puzzle aussi immaculé que lui. Linda est assise derrière et j'aperçois de ma place surélevé l'esquisse qu'elle fait de l'albinos. J'avoue que c'est assez réussi, même si je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'immortaliser cette scène d'un ennui mortelle. J'abandonne mon observation de la salle de cours et reprend mon activité préférée -qui est de me dédier corps et âme à ma PSP chérie- jusqu'à l'arrivée du professeur.

Au risque de passer pour un malade mental, je dois dire que j'aime assez les cours de physique. Pas la matière ni le professeur qu'on soit clair, mais c'est un des seuls cours que je n'ai pas en commun avec lui. Puisqu'à cette heure et à sa demande, il suit une option avancée de physique quantique, et je peux profiter pleinement du calme et de la tranquillité que son absence procure. On pourrait se demander pourquoi Near, en tant que n°1 ne suit pas également ce cours avancé. La raison est simple. Il est majoritairement suivi par les anciens de la Wammy et on ne peut pas dire que ces derniers soient des tendres avec les plus jeunes ... Maintenant faite le calcul : petit-albinos-je-sais-tout vs génies-pré-ados-accrocs à la compétition et on obtient "pudding de Near". C'est pourquoi, Roger à jugé préférable pour l'intégrité du futur successeur de L , qu'il suive les cours normaux, loin de la menace des grands et de sa Némésis.

De toute façon, ça ne change rien pour cet enfoiré. Quand on est un génie de son calibre, pas besoin de cours pour comprendre la physique quantique; lire la version pour les nuls suffi. Honnêtement, je n'ai jamais vu Near réviser ou poser des questions sur un sujet et ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir les meilleures notes de tout l'institut. Quand je dis que c'est un enfoiré. Pas que les notes me concerne tant que ça, mais disons que par le principe de cause à effet, si Near n'était pas aussi doué, je n'aurai pas à servir si souvent de punching-ball pour un certain blond au complexe d'infériorité démesuré. Alors oui, moi aussi, comme tout le monde ici, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir de la rancœur voir de la haine pour ce petit être imberbe, ce robot à l'apparence humaine.

Mais tout ça mise à part, j'ai discuté une ou deux fois avec l'albinos et il m'a fait l'effet d'un chic type au fond. Du moins ce qui s'en rapproche le plus dans un orphelinat dédié à la vénération du grand détective L et à la compétition sans fin pour devenir son successeur. En bref, un orphelinat qui n'en a rien à carrer des troubles psychologiques d'enfants abandonnés et perdus, tant qu'ils sont capables de stocker un savoir encyclopédique dans leur petite boites crâniennes…

 _ _Home sweet home.__ _  
_  
Tandis que je suis plongé dans ces joyeuses réflexions, mes oreilles captent vaguement des bribes du monde extérieur, entre autre, le monologue monotone du vieux professeur de physique. Mes doigts ont leur vie propre et jouent distraitement avec la PSP planquée sous la table. J'ai bon espoir d'atteindre le level 100 avant la fin de la journée.

 ** **12h00:**** Réfectoire

Le repas à été plus animé que d'habitude. Comme je suis arrivé un peu à la traîne, il ne restait pas beaucoup de places libres parmi les orphelins de la Wammy. Heureusement, Linda est venue à mon secours et m'a offert de partager sa table. Derrière elle, ses amies se poussaient du coude et gloussaient en me jetant des regards racoleurs.

Réticent, je regarde encore une fois autour de moi et me résigne finalement à m'asseoir à leur table.

C'était ça ou me retrouver coincé avec Near et ses manies d'albinos anorexique... Et puis un peu de compagnie féminine ne fait pas de mal pour changer, surtout que cette fille semble m'apprécier pour une raison qui m'échappe. Comme en témoignent ses coups d'œil discrets et son sourire bienveillant tandis que je me chamaille gentiment avec les autruches qui lui servent d'amies.

J'avoue que je suis plutôt de bonne humeur à la fin du repas. Mais après les avoir salués, tandis que je m'éloigne lentement en direction de la sortie, j'entends cette phrase lancée sur un ton anodin :

"- Tu devrais passer à l'infirmerie pour ta jambe".

Mon corps se raidit en même temps que mon sourire idiot s'efface et je peste mentalement contre ma négligence.

Les femmes et leur maudit sens de l'observation. Depuis ce matin je faisais pourtant de mon mieux pour cacher mon boitement.

Je me retourne lentement vers Linda, le temps de plaquer un sourire sur mon visage, et en guise d'excuse je lui sors un mensonge minable, comme quoi j'ai trébuché dans les escaliers en jouant à la console. J'ajoute un rire niais à cette déclaration pour coller au personnage. Ses amies ricanent et me taquinent sur ma maladresse de geek tandis que l'expression de Linda me laisse entendre que mon numéro ne l'a pas convaincue. Je soupire intérieurement, elle n'est pas la 4eme dans la succession de L pour rien.

En sortant, je continue de me reprocher cette bourde. Voilà la raison pour laquelle je dois limiter mes interactions sociales : pour m'épargner ce genre de réflexions pénibles. Cependant, une infime partie de moi ne peut s'empêcher de rétorquer que je peux bien faire une exception pour Linda. La douceur de son regard me rappelle celui de ma mère. Personne ne me regarde plus comme ça depuis longtemps...

Je laisse échapper une grimace à cause de la douleur lancinante qui est revenu irriter ma jambe et j'avance tant bien que mal dans le couloir désert en essayant de chasser ces pensées inutiles de mon esprit.

 ** **13h00:**** Reprise des cours: Psychologie.

De retour en classe, je me replonge dans le jeu en laissant mes yeux vagabonder du côté de la fenêtre entrouverte.

Il fait beau aujourd'hui.

Le ciel bleu sans nuage et la verdure du parc se couvrent çà et là de minuscules bourgeons de fleurs. On est au début du printemps après tout. Pas que je sois particulièrement un grand promeneur ou un amoureux de la nature, ce qui est un euphémisme pour un agoraphobe. Mais j'aime observer le paysage à travers la fenêtre. Le monde extérieur, derrière la protection de la vitre (ou derrière mes goggles) a quelque chose de rassurant. Je me laisse même bercer par la brise qui vient me chatouiller les bras et délaisse un instant mon jeu tandis que mes yeux se ferment lentement. Mes nuits d'insomnie viennent me réclamer leur dû.

TOC TOC TOC

Trois coups distincts contre la porte m'empêchent de m'abandonner aux bras de Morphée; réveillant par la même occasion ou sortant de leur transe les autres élèves présents dans la salle. Sans attendre de réponse, la porte s'ouvre en grand, laissant paraître l'intrus qui n'est autre qu'un élève retardataire. Le professeur, interrompu dans son monologue, dévisage le nouvel arrivant avec une mine exaspérée. Celui-ci lui retourne un sourire narquois qui déclenche quelques gloussements dans la classe.

S'en suit quelques secondes d'un silence plat, où le vague espoir d'avoir enfin un peu d'animation effleure le visage de certains de mes camarades parmi les plus indisciplinés, tandis que d'autres, tout aussi conscient de ce qui va suivre mais moins sûr d'apprécier, préfèrent se replonger avec un regard las dans leurs pensées ou manuels scolaires. Difficile de leur en vouloir. Moi aussi, au début, son petit numéro m'avait bien amusé. Mais on était tous déjà trop habitués à ses entrées théâtrales.

\- «Mello, pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de justifier ton retard ? » Demande le professeur.

L'interpellé prend son temps avant de répondre (ce qui n'est jamais bon signe avec lui) et lâche enfin d'une voix grave qui détonne avec ses traits délicats :

\- « J'étais convoqué chez Roger, m'sieur, pour une sombre affaire de contrebande de cacao... Mais ne vous en faites pas, comme il n'y n'avait aucune preuve solide contre moi, j'ai été vite innocenté. La justice triomphe toujours, n'est-ce pas ce que l'on nous enseigne ici ?»

Et tandis qu'il parle, il sort nonchalamment une barre de chocolat de sa poche et se met à la manger cérémonieusement devant le regard consterné du professeur et celui goguenard de la plupart des élèves.

\- « Bon, très bien, va t'asseoir...» Soupire enfin le professeur visiblement à bout de nerfs et voulant reprendre son cours s'en faire de vague.

Le dénommé Mello est sans doute de bonne humeur puisqu'il se contente d'un hochement de tête, et les mains dans les poches, toujours sa barre de chocolat dans la bouche, il se met à monter tranquillement les gradins en direction du fond de la salle. Autrement dit, dans ma direction...

Je garde obstinément les yeux baissés sur ma console tandis que je sens les battements dans ma poitrine s'affoler et je me mets à prier intérieurement (ce qui est stupide pour un athée) « _ _Pourvu qu'il m'ignore, pourvu qu'il m'ignore.__ _.._ ». Mais la tentation est trop forte et tandis qu'il s'approche je lève la tête une poignée de secondes justes le temps pour mes yeux de rencontrer les siens et je sais que ma prière a été vaine. Il n'a clairement pas l'attention d'arrêter le jeu maintenant. Après m'avoir lancé un rapide clin d'œil qui me fait frissonner de la tête au pied, il se retourne brusquement en direction du professeur et dit d'un ton indigné, sa voix prenant des inflexions haut perchées, faussement incrédules :

-" Et lui là, il a le droit de jouer en classe ? "

Shit.

Tous les regards se tournent sans surprise vers mon humble personne. Le professeur me dévisage même avec un petit air embarrassé. Il sait que c'est de moi qu'il parle (si le doigt ganté et vindicatif du nouvel arrivant, pointé dans ma direction, ne suffisait pas). Bien sûr, ils sont tous au courant de mon addiction pour les jeux vidéo et de ma fâcheuse tendance à ramener ma console en cours... Mais Hey, on est à la Wammy ! Chacun a ses petites manies et c'est une règle plus ou moins tacite entre génies de ne pas se charrier pour ça. Mais il est aussi de notoriété publique que le n°2 n'en a rien à foutre des règles et prend même un malin plaisir à les briser.

Ainsi donc, le vieil homme qui est d'ordinaire tellement blasé qu'il laisse couler, se retrouve acculé et mis devant ses responsabilités de professeur. Il se doit de donner l'exemple et faire preuve de son autorité en sanctionnant les élèves qui contreviennent au règlement... Au risque de perdre la face devant le démon blond. Et perdre la face devant Mello, c'est perdre le respect de tout les orphelins au grand complet. Sauf peut-être un, mais Near ne respecte personne. Pas même L, alors...

Je lâche un soupir résigné en voyant une lueur de détermination s'allumer dans le regard du vieil homme tandis qu'il se tourne vers moi.

Bilan :

Après un sermon de 10 minutes sur ma conduite inqualifiable, l'effet néfaste des jeux vidéo sur mes neurones et une pile de travail en plus à rendre en fin de semaine, j'ai dû me séparer avec un déchirement au cœur de ma console. Notant au passage que mon jeu affichait _**_**Game**_**_ _ ___ _ ** _ **Over**_**_ vu que je n'avais pas pensé à l'éteindre durant le "show de Kheel"... Adieu level 100.

Je n'ai pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que mon voisin de derrière, tout juste installé, affiche un grand sourire moqueur dans ma direction. C'est en effet une des façons de décrire Mello : puéril.

Il y en a tellement d'autres encore...

Mais je n'y fais pas trop attention pour le moment et comme ma PSP a été confisquée jusqu'à la fin du cours, je me contente de tourner mon regard de nouveau vers la fenêtre.

Après tout, il fait beau aujourd'hui.

 ** **17h00:**** Affichage des rankings dans le hall.

Je suis encore 3eme.  
Et enfin level 100 !

Il vaut mieux partir d'ici avant que la drama queen ne se pointe pour rejouer le drame habituel de l'éternel second et personne ici n'est assez idiot pour être dans les parages à ce moment-là...

Pourtant il y a quelques années, une vidéo a été postée anonymement sur le réseau de la Wammy, montrant un Mello hystérique, s'arrachant les cheveux et se roulant par terre tel un enfant capricieux, maudissant tous les albinos de la terre dans toutes les langues existantes (jusqu'en klingon), avec en fond sonore l'air de « _ _The winner takes it all__ » d'ABBA qui venait renforcer le côté tragique de la scène .

La vidéo était devenue virale en quelques heures bien qu'elle est disparue tout aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Par un heureux hasard, comme le blondinet ne se mélangeait pas avec la plèbe, il n'eu jamais vent de cet enregistrement. Et bien sûr personne n'avait été assez bête pour le lui raconter. Il était donc devenu une vedette sans même le savoir et les chanceux qui avaient vu de leurs yeux ce petit bijou s'empressèrent de le raconter avec le plus de fidélité possible aux autres. On le loua partout pour son interprétation très Shakespearienne et pendant plusieurs mois, Mello se demanda la raison des chuchotements et des rires qui accompagnaient ses pas. Mais il en conclut simplement que c'était le traitement naturel que les simples d'esprit rendaient aux êtres supérieurs.

En ce qui concerne l'auteur de la fameuse vidéo, nul ne pu remonter jusqu'à lui. En effet, il avait effacé toutes ses traces du système informatique de la Wammy, ce qui en soit consistait déjà en un exploit, ce dernier ayant été mis au point par L en personne. Et comme cette mystérieuse personne avait en plus osé ridiculiser Mihael Kheel sans même que ce dernier s'en aperçoive, il devint tout de suite le héros des nombreuses victimes du tyran blond, vengeur de la veuve et de l'orphelin.

Plusieurs hypothèses circulèrent parmi les génies sur l'identité de ce fameux vengeur masqué. Pour les uns, c'était évident que L en personne était intervenu pour mettre fin au règne de terreur instauré par Mello. Pour les autres, ça ne pouvait être qu'un coup habile de Near, pour entâcher la crédibilité de son rival, bien que ce dernier nia toute implication dans l'affaire, qui semblait par ailleurs le laisser indifférent.

Pour Matt, ce n'était que juste rétribution après que Mello est franchit la limite en bousillant sa précieuse PSP durant une de ses crises de colère.

 ** **20H00:**** Fin des cours

Je me suis réfugié au dernier étage pour fumer. Là au moins je sais que je ne serai pas dérangé. C'est une habitude que j'ai pris depuis mes 9 ans, la clope, je veux dire, depuis que je suis arrivé ici. C'est un des grands qui m'avais offert ma première cigarette est comme à l'époque, j'essayais de m'intégrer, je m'étais dit pourquoi pas. Bien sûr, j'ignorais que ça faisait partie de leur rituel de bizutage et ils m'avaient donné une bonne raclée après ça.

Étrangement, j'en garde un bon souvenir. C'était exactement le genre de contact humain dont j'avais besoin pour combler le vide qu'avait laissé la mort de mes parents.

Étendu dans l'arrière-cour de l'orphelinat, les vêtements déchirés et sales, des hématomes recouvrant chaque parcelle de mon corps, le nez cassé, une dent pétée et le visage en sang, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi vivant.

C'était comme si quelque chose en moi s'était réveillé. Appuyant sur le bouton _Reset_ et faisant remonter à la surface toutes les émotions que j'avais réprimé depuis le deuil.

Le vide que je ressentais, avait était remplacé par un magma bouillonnant de vie, de rage, de joie, d'hystérie. J'avais éclaté de rire comme un fou et tousser à cause du sang dans ma bouche. Après un moment, je m'étais assis contre le mur de briques et j'avais vu à mes pieds la cigarette toujours allumée. Recouverte elle aussi de terre et de sang, abandonnée elle aussi sur le bord de la route. Je me suis senti soudain très proche d'elle. Nous avions une destinée semblable. Alors je l'ai ramassée et je l'ai remis dans ma bouche, en inspirant et exhalant doucement, je l'ai savouré le plus longtemps possible pour faire honneur à la fin de sa vie et au commencement de la mienne.

Le vieil homme qui ressemblait à Alfred dans Batman, dont plus tard, j'appris qu'il s'appelait Watari, m'avais dit en arrivant que désormais, je ne pouvais pas conserver le prénom que mes parents m'avaient donné pour des raisons que je n'avais pas comprise parce que je n'étais pas en état de les écouter.

Mais d'une certaine façon à ce moment-là, je compris. Je ne pouvais plus être Mail Jeevas. Au moins aux yeux du monde. Mail était mort et il ne restait plus que Matt.

Cet orphelin solitaire avec les goggles oranges, cheveux roux, vêtements rayés, toujours une PSP entre les mains et cet air détaché.

C'est ce jour-là que je suis né.

Depuis ce jour, fumer m'apaise.  
Mais Mello ne me laisse pas fumer dans la chambre, alors je monte ici à l'étage.

 ** **20h59**** **:** Couvre-feu

Le couvre-feu sonne bientôt, je ne peux plus retarder le moment de rentrer…

 ** **21h00:**** Dortoir, Chambre N°13

Je suis de retour devant la porte du dortoir n°13, ma chambre... Notre chambre.  
Comme d'habitude, j'hésite avant de rentrer. C'est ridicule, mais encore maintenant, je sens que j'ai besoin de m'y préparer mentalement. Ça fait presque six ans maintenant que je partage cette chambre avec lui. Et tout les soirs c'est la même histoire. À l'heure du couvre-feu, je me retrouve planté devant ma porte comme un idiot. Les yeux fermés et la main sur la poignée, les jointures blanches à cause de la tension dans mon corps. C'est plus fort que moi. C'est physique. Devant cette porte, je me tiens tremblant comme un noob devant la porte d'un donjon de niveau 100. Je sais la comparaison est pathétique, mais penser aux jeux à le mérite de me calmer un peu. Parce que je sais qu'une fois derrière cette porte, il faudra que je sois imperturbable devant tout ce que je pourrais voir ou entendre. Il faudra que je laisse ma volonté sur le seuil. Je ne serais plus Mail, je ne serais même plus Matt.

Juste son chien.

Quand je tourne la poignée, le beau temps, Linda, les cours, les jeux, mes pensées, la douleur, la lumière, tout est noyé par un tourbillon qui me donne le vertige et la nausée. Puis plus rien. Rien que du vide. Alors j'ouvre la porte.

... Il n'est pas là.

 ** **23h40 :****  
Impossible de dormir malgré la fatigue. Ça fait des heures que je suis allongé dans mon lit les yeux ouverts, à attendre... Quand j'entends enfin la porte grincer et s'entrebâiller légèrement.  
 ** **23h43:****  
J'entends craquer le chocolat contre ses dents.  
 ** **23H46 :****  
Je sens ses yeux sur moi, deux saphirs de métal froid qui scintillent dans l'obscurité et me perforent le dos.  
 ** **23h50:**** **  
**Il s'avance pensivement et s'assoit au bord de mon lit.  
 ** **23H55:****  
Je sens son souffle chocolaté dans mon oreille quand il chuchote :

-"Je sais que tu fais semblant de dormir…"

Lorsqu'il saisit mon visage pour m'obliger à le regarder, je vois dans le reflet de ses yeux morts, mon masque d'indifférence se fissurer.

 ** **00h00**** **:** Une fois de plus, ils m'ont laissé seul dans le noir avec Lui.

* * *

 _ ** **NA****_ :... Bouh ? XDD  
Plus sérieusement, ne vous attendez pas à une suite chronologique de ce chapitre. Sa seule fonction est de placer le décor de l'histoire :3 Ah ! Et j'ai failli oublier (ce qui prouve bien que je suis une débutante XP), n'oubliez pas de reviewer si l'histoire vous a plu ! Ce serait très encourageant surtout que vous seriez mes tout 1er lecteurs et lire vos critiques constructives ou simplement votre avis serait bénéfique pour ma progression. ^^


	2. Dressage part I : Digital Diary

_**NA**_ : (si vous n'avez pas le temps, vous pouvez passer tout de suite à l'histoire, ici, je raconte juste ma vie XD)

Pour le moment, les chapitres ne suivent pas un ordre chronologique précis, mais l'histoire devrait avancer de façon plus linéaire par la suite même s'il y aura de nombreux passages de flash-back. Vous êtes invité à me poser des questions si vous avez du mal à suivre XD

Normalement, la narration alterne entre le point de vue de Matt et des passages au point de vue omniscient à la 3e personne. Donc ne soyez pas surpris si parfois la narration change d'un seul coup, c'est plus ou moins voulue xp

C'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfic est je sais que mon style d'écriture laisse encore à désirer, surtout ma syntaxe, car j'ai tendance à faire des phrases à rallonge et des digressions. En plus je ne maîtrise pas très bien les règles de ponctuation… Enfin j'espère quand même que c'est lisible XD

On va dire que c'est une fic à titre expérimental pour le moment :3  
En tout cas, tous types de conseils ou corrections sont bien venues de votre part ^^

* * *

 _"The credulity of love is the most fundamental source of authority."_  
 **Freud**

* * *

Le plus difficile au début ça avait été de cacher ses blessures et les nombreux bleus qu'il avait sur le corps. C'est comme ça qu'il avait gagné une réputation de gars maladroit auprès de toutes les infirmières de l'établissement. Mais au fil des années il faisait moins de gaffes et avait appris à adapter sa tenue vestimentaire. C'est pourquoi il portait des manches longues et des gants quelle que soit la saison et qu'il évitait toutes les activités sportives qui l'obligeraient à se découvrir. Et puis ce n'étaient pas comme si les autres en avaient quelque chose à faire. Ici, on pouvait passer inaperçu très facilement si on savait comment s'y prendre. Et Matt était passé maître dans l'art de se rendre invisible.

Parfois, il attirait encore les regards avec sa chevelure rousse et sa dégaine particulière, mais au final tous savaient qu'il n'était rien de plus que l'ombre de Mello. Quant à sa place de 3e dans le ranking, les autres avaient cessés de le considérer comme une réelle menace à partir du moment où ils avaient compris qu'il n'avait aucune intention de participer à cette compétition, allant même parfois jusqu'à sécher ses propres examens.

Durant la journée, la vie de Matt se limitait donc à ses jeux vidéo et ses cigarettes. Et ça lui allait comme ça. Il ne connaissait rien d'autre et n'avait envie de rien d'autre. Mello l'avait bien dressé. Parfois, il avait l'impression de vivre ces journées sur mode automatique, comme l'un des personnages de ses jeux. Mais il avait beau se détacher complétement durant le jour, être le héros qui secours la princesse et part vivre des aventures ; la nuit, il savait qu'un game over massif l'attendait et il n'était jamais sûr s'il lui resterait assez de vies pour y survivre.

Et puis Mello aussi durant la journée devenait une personne complétement différente. Il était tellement bon acteur que Matt lui-même se laissait parfois berner par un sourire et riait de bon cœur à ses blagues comme tous les autres. Car bien que le blond inspirait crainte et haine à la plupart des orphelins, il fallait avouer que sa malice et son charme lui avait rendu service de nombreuses fois et quand on était pas soi-même victime de sa nouvelle espièglerie, c'était assez divertissant de le voir piéger ingénieusement sa nouvelle proie. Au final, soit il parvenait à ses fins, soit il nous faisait payer très cher son échec...

C'est pourquoi il était difficile de résister à Mihael Kheel, et même Near n'était pas totalement indifférent à son rival malgré ce que ce dernier pouvait en penser quand il s'acharnait à le faire réagir en vain à ses provocations journalières.

Cependant, peu de gens le connaissaient vraiment. Ils se contentaient pour la plupart de le voir comme une gène et ne cherchaient pas à gratter sous la surface de ce garçon bruyant et impulsif. Si on interrogeait n'importe qui dans la Wammy à propos de Mello, ils se contenteraient sûrement de se plaindre de toutes les crasses qu'il leur aurait fait subir avant de nous rediriger inévitablement vers Matt, qui en tant que bon toutou fidèle devait probablement être la personne la plus proche de la teigne et celle qui le connaissait le mieux.

Beaucoup s'interrogeaient d'ailleurs sur "l'amitié" entre Matt et Mello ou plutôt la fidélité infaillible du rouquin pour le blond. Ils en étaient venus à la conclusion suivante : soit Mello avait trouvé quelque chose de sérieux sur Matt et lui faisait du chantage depuis pour ne pas le voir devenir un potentiel rival (ça, c'était la version officielle), soit Matt avait des sentiments ingénus pour Mello (ça, c'était la version à l'eau de rose préférée par les lectrices de romans sentimentaux.). La réciprocité de ses sentiments hypothétiques, n'étant même pas envisagée, car c'était tout bonnement impensable que le chocovore puisse avoir des sentiments pour qui que ce soit à part lui-même et ses sucreries. Dans ce dernier cas, Matt était probablement tout aussi dégénéré que Mello pour vénérer le sol sur lequel le sociopathe marchait et c'est pourquoi la plupart des orphelins préféraient garder leur distance avec ses deux énergumènes. De toute façon même si au final, Matt s'avérait être quelqu'un de plutôt sympathique, il était de notoriété publique que Mello ne partageait jamais ses jouets.

Matt lui-même pendant longtemps avait essayé de psychanalyser le blond, mais il avait fini par abandonner au bout du compte. Même s'il avait conservé ses observations sur des blocs-notes dans son ordinateur, dans un dossier bien caché à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il continuait de temps en temps à le faire, pour la simple raison que transformer ses pensées en données numériques l'aidait parfois à leur donner du sens ou au moins à s'en débarrasser pour quelque temps. Si le personnel de la Wammy ou le corps étudiant avait été assez habile pour pirater l'ordinateur du rouquin, ils auraient pu y découvrir des choses très intéressantes et peut-être que la tragédie qui devait avoir lieu quelques mois plus tard, la nuit du 5 décembre 2004, aurait pu être évitée.

En effet, si quelqu'un avait eu accès au fichier de Matt intitulé " ** _M_** ", il aurait pu y lire ce genre de chose :

* * *

 _Je me souviens qu'enfant, Mello était turbulent et cassait pas mal de choses sur son passage (mobiliers comme personnes), mais en grandissant, il s'est calmé en apparence et à appris à obtenir et demander ce qu'il veut de façon beaucoup plus subtil._

 _Il faut remercier L pour ça. En effet, c'est à lui que Mello doit l'acquisition de cette nouvelle diplomatie notamment grâce à leurs entretiens particuliers sur son comportement négatif. L est sûrement la seule personne capable de remettre Mello sur le droit chemin quand celui-ci à une mauvaise idée en tête. Malheureusement, il ne met pas ce pouvoir à bon escient, car s'il y a bien une chose que le grand L ne maîtrise pas, c'est sûrement les relations sociales. Et dans le cas de Mello, je crois qu'il est passé complètement à côté du fanatisme sans bornes qu'il cultive depuis l'enfance à son égard._

 _C'est pourquoi, je sais que ses changements sont artificiels, de simples trompe-l'oeil. Sa rage n'est pas partie. Je la vois dans ses gestes, dans son sourire, et surtout dans ses yeux. Il est toujours violent, seulement beaucoup plus imprévisible, comme une bombe à retardement, on ne peut pas savoir quand il va exploser._

 _Une autre raison qui a contribué à canaliser sa violence, c'est moi. Depuis pas mal d'années déjà, il n'est physiquement violent qu'avec moi (ou en tout cas il essaye). Bien sûr, c'est censé être un secret entre nous, même si parfois, je me demande s'il n'y a pas des personnes qui se doutent de la nature malsaine de notre relation. Car malgré ma prudence et nos très bons jeux d'acteurs à tout les deux, nous sommes entourés de génies et ce serait vraiment étrange qu'après toutes ses années personne ne se soit rendue compte de rien. C'est pourquoi j'en déduis que si quelqu'un sait quelque chose, il a préféré détourner les yeux._

 _Et pourquoi je devrais m'en plaindre ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais envie que quelqu'un me vienne en aide. La seule personne dont j'ai besoin, c'est Mello._

 _Appelez ça syndrome de Stockholm ou décision stupide, mais j'ai décidé de rester à ses côtés malgré ses défauts et ses sautes d'humeur soudaines. Peu m'importe. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de me demander ce que Mello peut bien penser et pourquoi il fait ce qu'il fait. Et s'il y a un sens à tout ça, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le connaître. Je me contente d'obéir, point._

 _C'est un jeu qu'il a commencé il y a longtemps et j'ai accepté d'y jouer sans m'en rendre compte au début. Après quand j'ai pris conscience d'où tout ça nous menait, c'était trop tard, il n'avait plus envie d'arrêter et ce n'était pas moi qui allait l'en dissuader..._

 _Mais heureusement, son jeu a des règles. Ça me facilite les choses, je les connais et je sais comment les utiliser si besoin. Ces règles se sont ajoutées au fil du temps, avec l'âge et les prises de risques inconsidérées, Mello à appris qu'il y avait des limites que lui-même n'était pas prêt à franchir._

 _Par exemple, la violence physique est réservée pour la nuit. Le jour, il s'amuse parfois à me torturer psychologiquement, mais ça ne va jamais très loin. Du moins, au début, j'ai cru devenir fou, mais depuis ses petits jeux me laissent indifférent._

 _(...À moins qu'il est réussi et que je sois déjà fou ?)_

 _Durant la journée, il me laisse donc normalement tranquille même si c'est déjà arrivé avant qu'il me coince au détour d'un couloir pour se défouler de l'anxiété et de la frustration que la période des examens provoque habituellement chez lui. C'est la période la plus pénible, mais le reste de l'année, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, c'est supportable._

 _Une des autres choses qu'il a compris très vite, c'est que ma peau marque facilement. Je dois ça à mon métabolisme irlandais. On l'a découvert la fois où il m'a surpris en train de fumer en cachette et qu'il a eu la bonne idée de se servir de ma peau comme cendrier pour prouver son point que fumer est mauvais pour la santé. Au final, il a décidé que les cicatrices à vie n'étaient pas à son goût, depuis il fait attention à n'en laisser que des éphémères._

 _Maintenant, j'ai développé une certaine résistance à la douleur, ça fait très longtemps que je ne crie plus et ne pleure plus sauf pour faire plaisir à Mello ou quand il se montre particulièrement créatif._

 _J'imagine qu'on est plutôt tordus tout les deux, lui pour aimer me faire ça et moi pour le laisser faire. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir privilégié. Je suis le seul à le voir comme ça, sans masque et il est le seul à me voir sans le mien. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de relations humaines qui soient aussi sincère que la nôtre._

 _Mais je sais que c'est anormal. Ou plutôt que quelque chose ne va pas avec Mello. Quand je l'ai compris la première fois, j'ai essayé de m'éloigner de lui. J'ai essayé de le détester et j'ai failli y parvenir... Mais au final, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais plus peur de la solitude que de lui... Au moins, la douleur qu'il m'offre est réelle et elle me fait sentir exister._

* * *

Mais grâce ou à cause des talents informatiques de Mail, personne jamais ne lirait ses lignes qui finirent oubliées quelques part dans les méandres du web.


	3. It's said that the Devil was an Angel

Rédaction :

Chapitre : **Dressage part II :** _ **It's said that the Devil was an Angel**_

Citation :

 _C'est alors qu'apparut le renard.  
\- Bonjour, dit le renard.  
\- Bonjour, r_ _é_ _pondit poliment le petit prince, qui se retourna mais ne vit rien.  
\- Je suis l_ _à_ _, dit la voix, sous le pommier.  
\- Qui es-tu ? dit le petit prince. Tu es bien joli...  
\- Je suis un renard, dit le renard.  
\- Viens jouer avec moi, lui proposa le petit prince. Je suis tellement triste...  
\- Je ne puis pas jouer avec toi, dit le renard. Je ne suis pas apprivois_ _é_ _._

Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

 **...[Six ans plus tôt]...** **  
**  
Il avait vécu son arrivée à la Wammy dans un état second. Il se souvenait vaguement être descendu d'une grande berline blanche, après avoir roulé pendant des heures à travers la campagne anglaise. Il s'était ensuite retrouver face aux imposantes grilles d'un orphelinat et avait contemplé avec stupeur l'immense bâtiment victorien. Puis il avait senti sur son épaule, la main du vieil homme qui l'accompagnait le serrer d'une façon qui se voulait réconfortante et le pousser à monter les marches. Le vieil homme avait ensuite donner des indications aux gens venus les accueillir. Il était reparti après lui avoir dit que désormais, il était ici chez lui. Lui rappelant dans un murmure qu'il devrait dorénavant répondre à l'alias de Matt et cacher son vrai nom au reste du monde. On l'avait ensuite conduit directement dans une chambre où il pourrait se reposer en lui annonçant que demain on lui ferait faire le tour de l'établissement et qu'on lui expliquerait en détail la vie à la Wammy et ce que l'on attendait de lui à présent.

Il se souvenait aussi que cette nuit là, malgré le bain chaud qu'il venait de prendre, malgré le lit moelleux et les draps parfumés, malgré le confort et une certaine sécurité qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis des mois, il n'avait pas réussie à trouver le sommeil. Car à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, la seule chose qu'il pouvait voir et entendre, était les cris de sa mère après l'incident et la vision de son père, mort et en sang contre le pare-brise de la voiture qui les avaient embouti. Sa mère était morte elle aussi quelque instant plus tard. C'est à ce moment là que les pompiers était arrivés et qu'on l'avait extrait de la voiture juste à temps. Mais il n'avait ressenti ni gratitude ni soulagement, la seule chose qu'il avait était en mesure de penser avant de s'évanouir, c'est que s'ils étaient arrivés juste quelques minutes avant, sa mère serait encore en vie.

La vie est cruellement ironique. C'est aussi la dernière pensée qu'aurait Mail Jeevas, en descendant de sa Camaro, le jour où il se ferait abattre par balles après une course poursuite digne des plus grands James Bond à travers les rues de Tokyo.

Mais pour le moment, il n'avait pas encore surmonté le traumatisme de la mort de ses parents et le seul fait de se retrouver dans une voiture lui donnait encore la nausée. C'est pourquoi, ils avaient dû lui administrer des calmants et des somnifères durant le voyage, ce qui expliquait en partie son état léthargique.

Il n'avait donc pas dormi cette nuit-là ni celles d'après. Le lendemain, les adultes l'avaient trouvés avec un air encore plus famélique et fatigué qu'à son arrivée. Ils s'étaient donc empressés de le gaver de nourriture et d'attentions que Mail avait fini par accepter car il n'avait pas la force de les repousser.

Puis on l'avait conduit au bureau de Roger qui lui avait expliqué ce que serait sa vie à présent et les grands espoirs que l'on plaçait en lui au vu de ses résultats impressionnants.

Il l'avait ensuite guidé à travers de longs couloirs, de salles en salles, de bâtiments en bâtiments.

Mais Mail n'avait pas prêté attention à la visite car toute la journée il avait été dérangé par le regard des autres sur lui.

Celui des adultes d'abord, qui comme Roger ou Watari semblaient voir à travers lui, pour tenter de le sonder, de l'évaluer. Ce regard là n'était pas le pire, il se contentait d'hocher la tête et de maintenir leur regard pour donner l'illusion qu'il écoutait ce qu'on lui disait. Puis il y avait eu le regard du personnel de la Wammy, cuisiniers, femmes de chambres, cantinière, concierge... La plupart d'entre eux se contentaient de l'ignorer, à leurs yeux il n'était qu'un orphelin de plus parmi tant d'autres. Leur indifférence était bienvenue de la part de Mail qui y était habitué. Mais certains, surtout les femmes en général le couvaient des yeux avec un air bienveillant, presque maternelle. Ce regard là était plus dérangeant car Mail y percevait surtout la pitié qu'il cachait.

Mais le pire était certainement le regard des autres enfants. Ni pitié, ni bienveillance forcée, ni indifférence. Simplement de la curiosité, une curiosité constante, dévorante qui le suivait à chaque pas. Il sentait leurs yeux sur lui, entendait leur murmures et leur rires. Il avait même capter avec étonnement des regards de haine. Il avait mis du temps à comprendre cette haine qui relevait plus de la jalousie, car comme Roger le disait si bien, il n'était pas encore familier avec "la vie à la Wammy".

Au bout d'un moment, il s'était senti étourdi à force d'être poursuivi par ces yeux et il avait demandé la permission à Roger d'aller se reposer. Celui-ci avait accepté son trop de difficulté, ayant de toute évidence des choses plus importantes à faire que de lui servir de guide.

Mais une fois que ce dernier fut partie, Mail s'aperçut qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment retourner à sa chambre. Après tout il n'avait pas vraiment écouter les explications de Roger. Il erra donc dans les couloirs sans but, tournant à chaque fois qu'il apercevait quelqu'un, ayant la ferme intention de se trouver un coin tranquille où il serait à l'abri des regards scrutateurs. C'est comme ça qu'il avait fini à la bibliothèque.

D'après l'horloge accrochée au mur, il était midi, et les autres étaient donc tous déjà dans le réfectoire. Ce qui expliquait que la bibliothèque soit déserte à cette heure-là. Mail ne voulait pas se retrouver cerné par les autres enfants qu'il avait tenté de fuir toute la journée et de toute façon, il ne se rappelait pas non plus où était le réfectoire... Il décida donc qu'il n'avait pas faim, malgré les bruits qui s'échappaient de son ventre pour le contredire.

Il fit le tour des rayons, examinant la tranche des livres qui attiraient son attention. Il se rendit vite compte qu'en plus d'être gigantesque, la bibliothèque possédait des ouvrages qui traitaient de tous les sujets inimaginables, allant de la repousse des artichauts aux manuscrits des moines copistes du XIIIe siècle. Il s'arrêta à l'angle d'un rayonnage qui se trouvait plus isolé que les autres et s'assit à même le sol dans l'intention de faire une sieste.

Mais alors qu'il allait fermer les yeux, un nouveau titre capta son attention. Il s'avança accroupit jusqu'au rayon d'en face et se saisit du livre intitulé " _Le Petit Prince_ ". Il se souvenait de toutes les fois ou il avait insisté pour que sa mère lui lise ce conte avant de s'endormir. Il se souvenait aussi qu'il avait beaucoup pleuré à la mort du petit prince et que sa mère avait dû lui expliquer qu'à la fin, l'auteur laissait entendre qu'il n'était pas vraiment mort. Mail avait alors était convaincu que toute cette histoire était vraie et qu'un jour lui aussi voyagerait sur d'autres planètes pour faire la connaissance du renard, de la rose et du petit garçon aux cheveux blonds qui voulait que l'on lui dessine un mouton.

Il se mit à rire en se rappelant ses rêves idiots d'enfance et s'étonna quand il aperçut une goutte d'eau tomber sur le livre, se rendant compte que c'était ses propres larmes.

-" Ne pleure pas, il ne meurt pas vraiment à la fin."

Mail en avait lâché le livre de surprise et avait cherché avec anxiété la provenance de cette voix. Il avait fini par entendre un petit rire provenant de l'autre côté du rayon et s'était rapproché pour se retrouver face à face avec une paire d'yeux bleus qui le fixaient amusés. Il pouvait également distinguer entre les livres, un sourire et une cascade de cheveux blond, et devant la perfection de cette vision, il s'était demandé s'il n'était pas en train d'halluciner l'apparition d'un ange.

Lui et l'ange s'étaient fixés pendant quelques secondes qui semblaient avoir duré une éternité.

Dire qu'il avait tenté de fuir le regard des autres toute la journée, et maintenant il se retrouvait prisonnier par ces yeux étrangers, impossible de détourner le regard. Mais la sensation de vertige qu'il éprouvait, n'avait rien à voir avec le mal aise qu'il ressentait sous le poids des autres regards. Celle-ci, lui donnait comme des fourmilles dans le ventre et une étrange sensation de légèreté.

Il s'était parfois demandé ce que Mello avait pu voir en lui ce jour-là pour agir de façon aussi civilisée. Une fois, il avait même osé le lui demander et le blond lui avait répondu avec un sourire presque nostalgique : "Tu n'avais pas peur de moi, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux. Probablement parce que tu ne me connaissais pas..."

Toujours est-il que ce jour-là une main avait apparu de l'autre côté du rayon.

-"Je m'appelle Mello" avait dit l'ange.

Peut-être qu'il avait réagi par pur automatisme ou peut-être que c'était parce qu'il était étourdi à cause de l'intensité de ce regard, mais Mail avait serré sa main et avait murmuré :

\- "Moi c'est Mail"

-"Mail ? Je n'ai jamais entendu un alias aussi ridicule" avait répondu l'autre en riant.

Mail avait froncé les sourcils et répliqué confus :

-"...C'est pas un alias, c'est mon vrai prénom."

Il y avait eu un moment de silence, puis le petit garçon de l'autre côté, (car ce ne pouvait être qu'un garçon normal en avait conclu Mail déçu, car un vrai ange ne pouvait pas être aussi impolie) s'était écroulé de rire, en répétant " _Mais quel idiot_ !". Mail ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle, et commençait à se sentir vexé, quand l'autre s'était enfin calmé.

-"J'en déduit que c'est toi le nouveau dont tout le monde parle ? Parce qu'apparemment t'a pas encore intégré la règle n°1 de la Wammy : on ne doit jamais révéler son vrai nom. Sinon à quoi ça servirait qu'ils nous attribuent des alias ?"

Mail s'était sentie rougir comme une tomate en comprenant son erreur. Le petit garçon l'avait observé avec un sourire moqueur et avait ajouté :

-"Je te pardonne pour cette fois, mais encore une idiotie de ce genre et on ne pourra pas être ami, je ne m'associe pas avec des crétins moi."

L'arrogance avec laquelle il avait déclaré ça, avait poussé Mail a répliqué :

-"Qui a dit que je voulais être ton ami ?!" 

Il s'était ensuite relever et s'apprêtait à s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible, mais l'autre garçon l'avait rattrapé et l'avait retenu par le bras.

-"Attend, te vexe pas comme ça, c'était juste une blague. Et puis moi non plus j'ai pas besoin d'amis... Mais avoir un allié ça pourrait être utile."

Mail avait eu envie de lui rire au nez mais il avait était distrait à ce moment-là par le sourire éclatant qui lui faisait face. C'était peut-être une illusion d'optique provoquée par le soleil qui rentrait dans la pièce et illuminait d'un halo de lumière la personne qui se tenait devant de lui, mais avec ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus et son sourire, à défaut d'être un ange, Mello ressemblait étrangement au héros de son livre d'enfance.

-"Matt... Je m'appelle Matt".

-"Enchanté Matt, alors ça te dit d'être mon associé ?"

-"... Qu'est-ce que ça implique exactement ?"

-"Que tu dois jouer avec moi !"

Il l'avait ensuite entraîné en riant dans les couloirs pour lui faire son propre tour improvisé de la Wammy, rajoutant des détails et des anecdotes qui en faisait un guide bien plus intéressant que Roger.

Bizarrement, aux côtés de Mello, le regard des autres ne lui faisait plus autant peur. C'était comme ci la présence du garçon semblait lui servir de bouclier contre l'invasion de son espace personnel par les autres enfants. Il entendait toujours des chuchotements sur son passage mais à chaque fois que les autres orphelins apercevaient le blond, ils détournaient bien vite leurs regards et changeaient de direction. Mail s'en étonnait un peu mais il était bien trop occupé à tenter de suivre le rythme de la tornade blonde pour s'y attarder réellement.

À la fin de la journée, ils avaient explorés tous ce qu'ils y avaient d'intéressant à voir. Mello avait même réussi à le convaincre de faire une razzia clandestine sur le garde-manger pour voler des provisions. C'est comme ça qu'il avait appris une des faiblesses du blond : le chocolat. Petit à petit, il s'était détendu et il avait même était surpris d'entendre le son de son propre rire, un son qu'il avait presque fini par oublier.

C'était comme ça qu'avait commencé leur amitié, de façon simple, banale, innocente… Les jours qui avaient suivis leur première rencontre avaient étés aussi paisibles et amusants que cette journée-là.

Lorsque Matt y pensait parfois, les premiers signes du Mello actuel n'étaient apparus que quelques mois plus tard et ses changements avaient étés tellement infimes, qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention.

Mais il se souvenait clairement de la première fois où il avait observé un comportement violent de la part de Mello. Ça faisait déjà quelques semaines qu'ils avaient été placés dans le même dortoir. Roger avait eu l'air un peu surpris quand Matt en avait fait la demande, il avait même semblait hésiter mais au final il avait sans doute juger qu'il était inutile de refuser vu que les deux enfants étaient devenus inséparables.

En vivant dans le même dortoir, Matt avait appris que Mello était légèrement maniaque sur le rangement, qu'il prenait des heures dans la salle de bains pour prendre soin de ses cheveux et que son obsession maladive d'être le N°1, venait de la vénération sans bornes qu'il vouait au fameux détective L. Le type qu'ils étaient censés remplacer un jour, d'après ce que Matt avait compris.

Mais malgré son jeune âge, il se doutait déjà que l'envie de Mello d'être le meilleur, cachait quelque chose de plus profond : la peur d'être encore abandonné de n'avoir de place nulle part, de ne plus avoir de but ni de sens à sa vie...  
C'était des sentiments que lui aussi éprouvait parfois et que tous les autres orphelins de la Wammy devaient sans doute partager. Mais ils taisaient tous ces questionnements sur leur futur. La Wammy n'était pas un lieu où l'on pouvait se laisser aller à être vulnérable et Mello l'avait bien compris.

Mais en le rencontrant, Matt pensait avoir trouvé un ami sincère, peut-être même un nouveau foyer et son ambition à lui, s'arrêtait là, il n'avait besoin de rien de plus. C'est pourquoi très vite, Mello était devenu le nouveau centre de son univers.  
Il n'avait pas besoin du reste du monde, voir Mello bouger, s'animer, vivre était bien plus intéressant. En restant à ses côtés, Matt avait l'impression qu'une part de la force et du feu de Mello, ricochait sur lui et cette sensation était suffisante pour le faire sentir vivant, lui qui était d'habitude si apathique et tellement effrayé par le monde extérieur.

Mello avait un caractère très dominant, ce qui le poussait souvent à donner des ordres autour de lui et ce qui selon Matt, expliquait pourquoi les autres enfants gardaient leur distance. Mello n'était pas toujours facile à vivre, mais pour Matt, ses quelques défauts n'étaient rien comparé aux qualités du blond. Son désormais "meilleur ami", était sans aucun doute la personne la plus intelligente, amusante et intéressante qu'il est jamais rencontré et la seule qui lui faisait oublier les circonstances dans lesquelles il vivait, assombrit par la solitude et le deuil.

Il avait commencé à prendre ses marques dans l'établissement et à accepter son statut d'orphelin surdoué. À vrai dire, il y pensait de moins en moins... Du moins durant la journée. La nuit, quand la fatigue et le sommeil le gagnaient, son inconscient lui jouait des tours, le poussant à revivre encore et encore les mêmes cauchemars. Mais ces cauchemars disparaissaient à nouveaux dans le néant, quand il recevait le bonjour habituel de Mello, qui se traduisait le plus souvent par un coussin jeté dans la figure et la bagarre mêlée de rires qui s'ensuivait.

Mello ne faisait jamais de commentaire sur ses nuits-là où Matt avait toujours peur de se trahir par des pleurs non étouffés. Cependant, la première nuit où ils avaient dormi dans le même dortoir, son ami lui avait simplement confié avec un haussement d'épaule qu'ils en étaient tous passés par là et que ça lui passerait à lui aussi avec le temps.

Puis les cours avaient commencés et Matt avait découvert une autre facette de Mello. Une facette qu'il aimait moins puisqu'elle impliquait que le blond passait plus de temps dans ses livres et ses révisions qu'avec lui. Comme les études ne l'intéressaient pas tant que ça, lui avait décidé de vagabonder dans les couloirs en attendant Mello. Ce dernier avait bien essayé de le faire travailler sérieusement mais il avait vite laisser tombé en comprenant que Matt était un cas perdu. De toute façon ce n'était pas dans ses intérêts que le rouquin devienne sérieux dans la compétition pour le titre de L, alors il n'avait pas trop insisté.

Ces durant un de ses vagabondages, que Matt fit une des découvertes les plus importantes de sa vie : la salle de jeux. Et plus précisément la petite console qui laissait échapper des bruits amusants à chaque fois que l'on appuyait sur un bouton pour massacrer un monstre, attraper une créature étrange appelé "pokemon" ou encore balancer de l'encre sur un champignon dans le but de gagner une course.

Autant dire que Mello n'était pas content du tout lorsque Matt était rentré cette nuit-là, l'heure du couvre-feu passée depuis longtemps, et il l'était encore moins quand celui-ci lui avait proposé de jouer une partie avec lui pour lui faire découvrir son trésor. Et pour cause, le blond avait perdu à tous les jeux. Mello comme le mauvais perdant qu'il était, avait décidé que les jeux vidéos étaient une perte de temps et que Matt ne devrait plus y jouer. Bien sûr, il avait bien dû faire un compromis quant au bout d'une semaine, il avait découvert que le rouquin jouait toujours en cachette et était devenu complétement accroc.

L'histoire de la console de jeu aurait pu devenir l'une de leur première vraie dispute, mais étrangement, Mello avait dû comprende ce qu'elle signifiait pour Matt : un moyen d'évasion et un substitut à son absence, puisqu'il finit par le laisser garder la console avec lui, bien qu'il prît toutes les occasions possibles et inimaginables pour dénigrer la petite console de jeux à la manière d'un mari jaloux.

Mais quand les autres enfants étaient venus se plaindre de la disparition de cette console de la salle de jeux, qui devait normalement rester accessible à tous, Mello fut le premier à menacer quiconque irait se plaindre à Roger et pour donner l'illusion de justice (ou plus vraisemblablement juste pour s'amuser), il décréta qu'elle appartiendrait à celui qui réussirait à battre Matt aux jeux. Une heure et deux minutes plus tard, tous les enfants pleuraient excepté Matt et Mello qui avaient chacun un grand sourire aux lèvres et leur complicité retrouvée.

Matt se rappelait encore du sentiment de gratitude et d'amitié qui l'avait submergé ce jour-là. Il s'accrochait à se souvenir surtout dans les jours où il lui était de plus en plus difficile de se rappeler pourquoi il était tellement attaché à Mello… Mais si au début, leur amitié avait été tout ce qu'il avait, encore aujourd'hui, elle était son seul point de repère.

Il se souvenait nettement de la première ombre qui était apparu dans leur ciel sans nuage. On pouvait résumer cet événement par une phrase que Mello répétait souvent : " _Tout ça c'est de la faute de Near_ ". Et pour une fois, Matt ne pouvait qu'accorder une part de vérité à cette déclaration.

Car s'il y avait bien une personne capable de faire ressortir ce qu'il y avait de pire chez Mihael, c'était incontestablement le petit albinos. Et pour cela, il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire. C'était un de ses nombreux talents naturels, mais Matt était sûr que Near ne le faisait pas exprès, du moins pas toujours…

La première fois que Matt avait vu le petit albinos dans les couloirs de la Wammy, il n'en avait pas pensé grand-chose, à part que l'enfant dégageait une atmosphère bizarre autour de lui avec son pyjama blanc immaculé et ses grands yeux noirs vides qui lui avait donné des frissons dans le dos quand qu'ils s'étaient posés sur lui.

Puis des rumeurs avait commencé à courir sur son sujet quand les autres enfants avaient découvert que L en personne avait pris la peine d'emmener l'enfant en Angleterre après qu'il l'ait aidé à résoudre une affaire du haut de ses 6 ans.

Matt était légèrement intrigué mais pas au point de détourner les yeux de sa console, il se contentait d'écouter les rumeurs qui couraient au sujet de ce Near, comme d'autres écoute la météo. Si seulement il avait anticipé le tremblement de terre que l'arrivée du petit albinos allait provoquer dans son univers, il se serait giflé lui-même pour son insouciance.

Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas parlé à Mello vu que ce dernier était enfermé dans leur chambre, noyé par une masse de manuels scolaire qu'il s'était mis en tête de mémoriser pour leurs examens en approche. Matt était resté pour apporter un soutien mental à son ami, mais ce dernier avait voulu chasser le rouquin de la chambre à cause du bruit qu'il faisait en jouant et même après qu'il est docilement éteint le son du jeu, Mello s'était plaint du bruit de sa respiration... Matt avait donc tenter de retenir son souffle le plus longtemps possible et Mello exaspéré lui avait balancé un bouquin à la figure, qu'il avait esquivé de justesse avant de fuir le plus rapidement possible avec un Mello hurlant derrière lui qu'il le truciderait s'il remettait les pieds dans la chambre avant l'heure du couvre-feu.

Matt savait que Mello était légèrement sur les nerfs à l'approche des examens, il n'en voulait donc pas à son ami pour l'avoir chassé de sa propre chambre de manière aussi rude. Mais il s'ennuyait facilement quand Mello n'était pas dans les parages. Il tournait donc en rond dans les couloirs depuis un moment, quand il avait aperçut un groupe d'enfants qui s'étaient formé autour du nouveau. Il s'était rapproché pour voir ce que ce dernier pouvait bien être en train de faire de si intéressant, mais à sa grande déception, Near était simplement entrain de construire un puzzle avec une expression rêveuse. En y regardant de plus près, le puzzle était entièrement blanc et possédaient plus d'une centaine de pièces, mais ça restait difficilement une activité excitante aux yeux de Matt qui lui, préférait passer son temps à sauver des mondes virtuels.

Il allait donc reprendre son tournage en rond quand une conversation chuchotée près de lui, capta son attention :

-"C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte, Near a eu 100% aux tests d'entrée ?"  
-"Oui, Larry a entendu Watari en parler avec Roger."  
-"Mais c'est impossible ! Jamais personne n'a décroché un tel score depuis L !"  
-"Si c'est vrai, alors je n'ai aucune chance d'être un jour numéro 1 ! Déjà que c'est hardcore d'atteindre le top 10, avec un adversaire comme Near ça devient carrément impossible !"  
-"En tout cas, c'est Mello qui va être content quand il l'apprendra ! Je parie qu'aux prochains examens il aura une belle surprise !"  
-" C'est vrai haha, il l'aura bien cherché à force de se croire meilleur que tout le monde."  
-"J'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand il sera détrôné par Near !"

Le groupe avait poursuivi leur discussion et tous semblaient avoir parié sur Near. Matt les avait écoutés ricaner et insulter son meilleur ami la mine sombre. _  
_C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi en colère. Cette bande d'imbécile ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient. C'est vrai que Melloétait une peau de vache avec eux, mais il méritait sa première place en tête du classement plus que quiconque. Matt savait à quel point le blond se rendait malade pour garder son score et gagner l'approbation de L. C'était son rêve, la seule chose qui le poussait à aller de l'avant. Mellon'imaginait pas un futur où il ne saurait pas le prochain L, le plus grand détective du monde, craint et admiré de tous. Pour lui, cette compétition, ce n'était pas un jeu, c'était une question de vie ou de mort. __

Machinalement ses yeux en colère était retombés sur la petite forme blanche assise en tailleur sur le sol et à son grand étonnement celle-ci le fixait en retour, de ses grands yeux vides. Matt n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer qu'une chose aussi petite et frêle puisse vraiment détrôner le grand Mello. Sa colère était partie progressivement et à la fin il ne ressentait plus qu'un vague sentiment de pitié pour le petit être blanc qui le fixait de ces yeux qui semblaient attendre quelque chose de lui. __

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il attire l'attention des cas les plus problématiques?Peut-être était-ce parce que Nearavait deviné la compassion qui se cachait dans les yeux verts de Matt, l'absence de jalousie, de jugement et d'hostilité. Peut-être que lui aussi y avait vu la même chose que Mellole jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Peut-être aussi parce qu'à l'époque Nearn'était pas encore entièrement le robot sans cœur qu'il était destiné à devenir, et que ce jour-là entouré d'orphelins qu'il ne connaissait pas, dans un endroit qui ne lui était pas familier, il avait reconnu dans la foule d'yeux qui l'observaient, un regard humain et qu'il avait désespérément besoin d'un ami. __

Les choses auraient pu êtres bien différentessi Matt avait accepté la requête silencieuse que lui avait lancée les grands yeux noirs de Nearce jour-là. Et peut-être qu'il aurait tendu sa main et tapoté la tête blanche de l'enfant dans un geste protecteur, en tout cas une partie de lui avait eu envie de le faire. Mais si c'était vrai que Nearétait destiné à être le rival de Mello, alors lui tendre la main serait considéré comme un acte de trahison envers son meilleur ami. Et à l'époque, du haut de ses 9 ans, Matt s'était déjà persuadé d'une chose:il serait toujours aux côtés de Mello. Il avait donc tourner le dos aux grands yeux de Near, lui refusant la main et la consolation qui manquait et manquerait toujours à sa vie, sans savoir qu'il regretterait un jour cette décision... __

Ce soir-là il était rentré à l'heure convenue pour trouver Melloendormi la tête dans ses livres. Dans ces rares moments de vulnérabilité, le blond revêtait cet halo angélique dont Matt l'avait paré la première fois. _  
_Il s'était penché sur le garçon endormi pour lui murmurer à l'oreille: __

-" J'aurai toujours foi en toi, peu importe les pronostics." __

Il avait scellé cette promesse par un rapide bisou sur la joue et s'était ensuite empressé de se mettre au lit, embarrassé, rouge et content, sans raison apparente. __

Mais malgré l'acharnement de Melloet les encouragements silencieux de Matt, ce qui devait arrivait, arriva:la semaine suivante, le nom de Melloapparut en dessous de celui de Near. L'encre noire et froide du classement semblait mépriser le ras de marée qu'elle venait de créer dans la vie de trois des enfants les plus brillants d'Angleterre. __

Ce jour-là, Melloavait été le premier debout, dans l'attente des résultats mais quand Matt et les autres étaient arrivés dans le hall, aucune trace du blond. Matt l'avait cherché partout dans le but de le réconforter même s'il s'attendait à ce que le blond déverse sa colère sur lui...Il avait tort. __

Melloétait aller chercher son problème directement à la source et ce sont les cris de Nearqui apprirent à Matt où se trouvait son meilleur ami. _  
_Quand il arriva sur les lieux, une foule de spectateurs curieux et ravis s'était déjà rassemblé autours des deux enfants. Ils s'apprêtaient enfin à assister au spectacle tant attendus et aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient avoir l'intention d'intervenir pour séparer les nouveaux n°1 et n°2 de la Wammy. _  
_Matt remarqua même qu'un groupe de garçons plus âgés s'étaient organisés pour monter la garde devant la porte au cas où les adultes viendraient gâcher leur plaisir. __

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'indigner de leur comportements car au centre de la pièce, la scène qu'il découvrit le laissa sans voix. __

Melloavait jeté Nearau sol et il le secouait par le col de son pyjama déchiré, lui assénant un coup de poing toute les deux secondes, peignant de rouge la peau et les vêtements immaculés de son rival. Le son qui s'échappait de sa gorge ne pouvait pas être humain, il ressemblait plutôt aux grognements d'un lion enragé dévorant sa proie. Le petit garçon sous lui était en pleure et suppliait faiblement pour qu'il arrête, ses petites mains tentant en vain de repousser la violence inouïe qui s'abattait sur lui. __

La bile était montée à la gorge de Mail qui ne comprenait pas comment les autres pouvaient se réjouir en voyant un enfant de 6 ans ainsi humilié et battu par son aîné de 3 ans. Mais surtout, son esprit avait du mal à accepter que le monstre qu'il avait sous les yeux était bien Mello, son meilleur ami, la même personne avec qui il riait, jouait et qu'il aimait plus que tout... __

...son Mello _…_

Sa paralysie s'était brisée quand il avait entendu le cri perçant d'une petite fille à sa droite qui devait être la seule autre personne aussi choquée que lui par le spectacle qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. La petite fille avait menacé en pleure qu'elle allait prévenir Roger, elle avait ensuite réussi à se glisser entre les deux grands qui gardaient la porte et qui avaient tenté de l'attraper par les couettes avant de partir en courant dans les couloirs. Matt qui avait repris ses esprits fut un instant admiratif devant son courage et se décida lui aussi à agir. __

Il se fraya un chemin parmi la foule de voyeurs et attrapa d'un geste ferme l'épaule de son meilleur ami. __

-"Melloarrête!Ça ne sert à rien, laisse le tranqu..." __

Son sermon fut coupé court par le plus violent uppercut qu'il est jamais reçue de sa vie. Il était tombé à cause de la force de l'impact et avait entendu sa mâchoire produire un bruit inquiétant. Mais plus que la douleur du coup, ce qui lui glaça le sang fut la vision de son ami quand celui-ci se tourna vers lui. __

Non, ce monstre n'était pas son Mello. Les yeux bleus étaient devenu noir de colère et les mèches folles qui dansaient autour de sa tête lui donnait des airs de bête sauvage. Son expression était dénuée de tout remord ou même d'émotions autres qu'une haine sans borne. Les traits de son visage s'étaient tellement refermés et durcis que toute trace de l'enfant de 9 ans qu'il était avait disparus pour laisser place au monstre qui lui faisait face et le dévisager avec l'air de se demander s'il serait sa prochaine victime. __

Mail avait vu avec horreur comment ses yeux avaient parus lui répondre " **Oui** ", avant que Roger ne débarque en trombe dans la pièce suivie de la petite fille de tout à l'heure et que tous les autres enfants se dispersent comme s'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qui venait de se passer. __

Roger avait été scandalisé par l'état pathétique dans lequel se trouvait Nearet il avait tout de suite appeler des renforts pour emmener le précieux génie à l'infirmerie. Ce qui c'était passait ensuite avait été très étrange. __

Normalement, pour une attitude pareille, Matt s'attendait à ce que Mellosoit tout de suite expulsé de l'orphelinat même s'il ne savait plus comment il devait se sentir à cette perspective... Pourtant, Roger se contenta de dévisager Melloavec une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard et quelque chose d'autre que Matt ne sut pas définir. Quant à Mello, il semblait toujours en transe, mais la présence de Roger avait visiblement calmé ses ardeurs. Finalement, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à Matt, Roger s'était contenté d'un: __

-"Mello, dans mon bureau immédiatement." __

Une lueur de compréhension avait surgi dans les yeux du blond qui avaient retrouvé leur clarté azur. Mellos'était contenté d'un hochement de tête polie et avait docilement suivie Roger. Mais quand il avait refermé la porte derrière lui, Matt avait cru voir apparaître un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres.

 __ _ **NA**_ :La suite du chapitre dans le prochain épisode:D __


End file.
